


Rule #1 Don't fall in love

by eyesonbri



Category: 2jae - Fandom, GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, everyone loves youngjae, jb is whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonbri/pseuds/eyesonbri
Summary: Got7 are in a dance group for their university, taking home many dance awards the boys are the best in Seoul. There is established rules for the boys and rule #1 is don't fall in love with one another, seems easy enough right? until one day a new boy joins the group and jaebeom is thinking of risking it all for this certain boy.





	1. New Boy

It was a normal Wednesday for the boys of Got7, they would all go to marks house since he's the only one with a car big enough to fit all of them and head on over to uni. Jaebeom is the first one to arrive at the Tuans household just in time to catch some leftovers from breakfast. 

"Damn jb, slow down before you end up choking on that waffle." the red haired boy said as he walked into his room to finish getting ready. Jb sighed at the older male before continuing to shove food in his mouth. After a while the others boys started to arrive one by one, with the youngest of the group being last thanks to yugyeom somehow getting stuck in the restroom, they hop in Marks car and drive to school.

The drive there is anything but calm and quiet. Jackson playing around with the younger boys and annoying jinyoung is part of their morning routine and they can't miss one day of it. Since Jb called shotgun he gets to play whatever music he wants and the others can't say anything unless they want a smack on the head. Everyone knows not to joke about music with Jb, music was his life after all. They get to class 10 minutes late cause bambam insisted on getting coffee before they arrive to school. With their coffee's in their hands they part ways for first period. 

The day goes by rather smooth for the boys, luckily the rest of the day is spent in the uni's dance room practicing and watching as other students come in and out for class. Their dance teacher coach Jae-sun is "the best you could ever get" according to him, he has helped choreograph many dances that has led the boys to first place everytime. 

"Alright boys, i have no more classes for the rest of the day so you guys can have the room to yourselves, remember to lock up and clean up after yourselves." The older man said with a glare. 

"Of course coach, you can always trust us." yugyeom said with a cheeky smile. And with that, he waved them goodbye and left. 

"Have you guys heard about the new kid that just started today?" said jinyoung as he was stretching on the floor. 

"Oh yeah, didn't he transfer here from Mokpo University?" asked the younger male of the group.

"Apparently he was in the dance team there but something went down with his family and they sent him here to study."

"Stalker much." said the red haired boy. The boys busted into laughter. 

"Not a stalker Tuan, i just overhear in conversations is all." all mark could do was role his eyes.

"Do you think he's gonna try and get into the dance team with us?." asked a very excited jackson.

"Tough to say but if he wants to continue dancing he might, i heard he's really cute though." jb snapped his head up at that. 

"Do you happen to know his name Jinyoung?." asked the leader of the group. 

"Wow for a moment i thought you forgot how to talk" "Oh shut up and answer my damn question" "Shit okay calm down gramps" Jb sighed at the boy still on the floor. "His name is Choi Youngjae, there happy?" Jb rolled his eyes as he got off the couch and connected his phone to the speakers. He'd have to keep a look out for this youngjae kid.

 

Hours passed as the boys practiced their routine and added moves here and there and casually fought over who's moves fits the dance more. 

"I don't care if its hip nowadays we are not doing the shoot dance!" yelled the leader at the boy with grey hair. "You're so lame" whispered bam. 

"Now thats that out of the way, what else can we incorporate?" In that moment, the door to the dance room opened and entered a small male with long dark brown hair holding a smoothie in one hand and a book in the other.

He was wearing a long green sweater paired with some tight black jeans and high top black and white converse.

"Holy shit." the words slipped from Jb's mouth but low enough that only he can hear them.

"Im sorry for interrupting your practice but i was told to come here to talk to the coach about joining." said the smaller male with a smile that could blind.The boys simply just stared at the beautiful man in front of them so Mark stepped towards the boy at the door.

"He left for the day but you can come back tomorrow around 9am to talk to him about it." said the boy with a smile.

"Oh okay! yeah ill come back at that time, thank you!" " No problem" "And once again sorry for interrupting". Before the boy could leave, his eyes glanced around the rest of the boys and stopped once he met eyes with Jb. Stood there frozen under the older boys gaze he gave nothing but a shy smile and exited the room. Jb was feeling something in his stomach, but couldn't pin point what is was, maybe it was the coffee from this morning kicking in or maybe he was feeling butterflies over making eye contact with the cute kid with a mole under his eye. 

"Close your mouth hyung you're drooling." said jackson as he wiggled his eyebrows at him. 

Jb finally shook out of his trance and was meet with 6 curious eyes looking at him and smiling. 

"What are you guys looking at?" 

The boys laughed as they turned away leaving a very confused Jaebeom behind. 

 

The drive back home was jaebeoms favorite, no noise since all the members were sleeping due to being to tired from practicing for four hours straight. Mark dropped off the younger ones first since they live in the same apartment complex, then jinyoung and lastly jackson. Jaebeom only lived five minutes from marks house so he was the only one left. 

The younger of the two was so immersed in the song he didn't realize mark was calling for him. 

"Oh shit my bad hyung, whats up?" "First off, language" jb rolled his eyes. "Second off, what do you think about the new kid joining the dance team?"

That seemed to have caught his attention.

"Wait, thats the kid jinyoung was talking about?" "Yeah man, he introduced himself to us but you were to busy checking him out to notice" said the older male with a little laugh. Jb's cheeks were tinted a slight shade of pink as he whispered back "i wasn't checking him out." Mark did nothing but laugh. 

 

They arrive at the Tuans residence and bid their goodbyes as jb walks back home. His mother and father both work at a hospital so he's usually always home alone especially at night. He opens the front door and walks straight to bed, getting rid of his clothes he flops on his bed slowly drifting to sleep, but not before the image of a small boy with brown hair and amazing thighs pops into his head. He lays there eyes wide open looking at his ceiling as he thinks of the younger. He recalls Mark telling the kid to go back to the dance room at 9 tomorrow to speak with the coach, and he finds it the perfect opportunity to see the small male again. With that in mind he drifts to sleep thinking about what tomorrow holds for him. 

 

Jaebeom is awoken by the sound of his alarm and he curses at the sound if it. He lays there and thinks if he really needs an education at this point, until he's reminded of whats gonna happen today at 9am in the dance room, with that in mind he gets up and gets ready, heading to marks with a stupid smile on his face. 

The drive is like any other day. Their late again cause of bambam's coffee addiction but don't complain. Jb makes his way to first period but realizes his first period ends at 9:30 and he can't bare to miss seeing the new kid. 

"Professor i know its a lot to ask for but can i please be excused from class today.?"

"Jaebeom, you're barely passing my class and you expect me to let you off today." 

"Please sir i really need to go to the dance room to talk with Coach Jae-Sun about the upcoming dance battle."

"Very well Jaebeom, only today will i allow this, i dont want it happening again." he said with a sigh.

"Oh thank you professor! i promise its only this one time!" with that go ahead, jb runs as fast as he can to the dance room. Its the other side of campus and can take about five minutes to get there if you run. The talk with his professor took more time than jb intended but hopefully he didn't miss seeing the new boy thats caught his eye. 

Jaebeom gets there at around 9:05 and sees no sight of his coach or youngjae, he falls to the floor and catches his breath from his long run over there. As he's resting on the floor he hears the door open and in walks his coach and the trailing behind him walks in youngjae with that award winning smile he owns. He stands up immediately to greet his coach. 

"Oh hey jb, what are you doing here, dont you have class?"

"Oh nah, professor cancelled cause he...got a flat tire, yeah thats why" said jb smiling like a kid trying to lie to his parents 

"Oh cool, well since you're here and the leader of the dance team, let me introduce you to the new member of JYP university dance team, Choi youngjae."

Coach Jae-Sun stepped aside so the small male behind him could step forward.

He was wearing a black long sleeve with some bracelets and rings that fit his hands perfectly, some light blue skinny jeans with a chain hanging from his back pocket to his front, nicely paired with a pair of black boots. 

"Hi jaebeom." Jb heart stopped at the mention of his name leaving the boys pretty pink but slightly chapped lips. "Coach told me all the members name so its easier for me to remember when i start practicing with you guys." said the younger and he smiled and that goddamn smile was gonna be the death of jaebeom.

Jb snapped out of his trance to talk with the younger boy. 

"Oh yeah hi, sorry if coach rambled a lot about us, we are his source of income anyways." that earned a smack on his arm from the coach and a laugh from youngjae. Jb didn't know it yet but that laugh was gonna grow to be one of his favorites.

"Shut it jaebeom, now since you have no class, you mind showing youngjae a bit of the choreo you guys have?" "Of course coach, it'll be my honor." he said as he winked at youngjae not missing the slight blush creeping on the youngers cheek. Cute was the only word to come to jb's mind. 

"Alright, i gotta go to a meeting for the upcoming dance battle so ill leave you guys too it." The boys nodded at him and said goodbye to their coach as he left the room, leaving the two boys alone.

With nothing but silence and the slight breathing of the two boys, jaebeom decided is was time to grab his balls and talk with youngjae.

Jb cleared his throat to get the others attention. "So youngjae, have you always been into dancing."

"Uh yeah, actually i was in the dance team at my old university and I've been dancing since i could even walk." youngjae giggled.

jb bit on his bottom lip to hide the smile after hearing the younger giggle.

"Why did you transfer here? if you dont mind me asking."

"Oh just some family issues is all."

"Hmmm okay." silence took over them again. 

Jb couldn't take it, it was eating at it him and he wanted to hear that sweet voice of youngjae's, so he spoke up again. 

"Letting you know now, the other members are pretty crazy and not as laid back as me." That caused youngjae to laugh and jaebeom realized he wanted to hear that laugh more often. 

"Its fine, i like crazy." youngjae said with a wink that caused jb to choke on air. 

The door flung open and in walked the rest of the boys.

Jaebeom wanted some more alone time with youngjae but was happy they were here so there wouldn't be anymore awkward silences. 

"Oh you must be the new member of the team!." jackson screamed at the top of his lungs and ran to youngjae to hug him.

"Well this should be fun." jb whispered to himself before joining the others.


	2. A Little Jealousy

"oh my god, hello sunshine! I'm so happy you're part of our dance team!"

"I'm happy to be here but can you please put me down?"

"oh god I'm sorry did i hurt you?" asked a worried jackson.

"no no I'm okay." said youngjae with a reassuring smile.

"dont mind jackson he's very..affectionate when it comes to meeting new people". youngjae glanced over to where the voice was coming from and saw a boy about his height with his arms crossed. "Hi, my names jinyoung but I'm sure you already know that" "hello jinyoung I'm youngjae, and yes coach already told me all of your names so we can feel a lot more comfortable with each other." 

"welcome to the team youngjae!" screamed the younger boys. yugyeom approached the small boy and clung onto his arm. "how about we sit in a circle and say stuff about each other so we can get to know youngjae more" "what is this the first day of middle school?" said the red haired boy. "no hyung, its just so youngjae can know a little more about us." 

"i agree, we need to know more about him since he's part of our family now." jinyoung said as he threw himself on the floor. everyone started to form a circle in the middle of the dance room except for jb who was still standing, mind somewhere else. "hyung are you gonna sit down or are your old man knees forbidding you from it?" the group of boys laughed. jb threw a dark gaze over at bambam who was holding his stomach from laughing so hard. jb walked over to the group of boys and the only open spot was...next to youngjae, the world was not on his side today. jb sat next to the boy and youngjae flashed him a toothy smile, jb's heartbeat quickened and he felt like it was gonna explode out of his chest. 

"okay, now that were all here who would like to start?" 

"oh oh me me me!" jinyoung laughed at the blonde male next to him

"okay jackson you start."

 

one by one the boys said a little information about themselves and more than once would get side tracked and end up talking about something completely off topic. youngjae felt right at home with these boys, he didnt have to hide his personality or pretend to be someone he's not. he always got weird looks when he would laugh out loud at his old school but here in this dance room with people he can call family, he aint holding shit back. lastly, it was youngjaes turn to share his life.

"well i was born in Mokpo, i can play the piano and i sing from time to time. I've been dancing since i was a baby and its my source of happiness cause i can truly express my feelings and feel so free while doing it. i moved here because" youngjae stopped, hesitating wether or not he should continue his sentence. the boys looked at him worryingly, jb saw the younger males eyes start to water and grabbed his hand immediately. 

"hey youngjae look at me." youngjae looked up to meet jb's brown orbs and felt his heart clench. "you dont need to tell us anything you're not comfortable sharing okay? we won't be mad just.. please dont cry." without thinking jb took his other hand and brought it up to youngjaes face to wipe a tear that had slipped from his eye, ignoring the other boys shocked faces. he stayed there caressing the youngers face. youngjae was completely mesmerized by the man in front of him taking in the heat radiating from jb's hand. he could stay like this forever, until a loud slam of a door shook them out of their fantasy.

"hello my annoying brats how have you guys been." it was their dance teacher. jb let go of youngjaes face and hand before standing up to greet their coach.

"hi coach Jae-Sun, we were just doing some bonding with youngjae to make him feel more at home" "oh thats great, nice job leader jb" jb flashed him a shy smile before turning around only to be meet with youngjaes face mere centimeters from his. 

"jesus youngjae dont do that, you almost gave me a heart attack" "me and jinyoung hyung are gonna go out for lunch if you wanna come?" jb glanced towards the door to see jinyoung and that evil smile of his. "no its fine, I'm gonna stay here and practice the dance some more" "suit yourself hyung but if i cry again who will be there to wipe my tears?" jb's eyes widened at the youngers teasing words, before jb could say something else youngjae started walking towards jinyoung. "dont worry youngjae, ill wipe your tears." jinyoung gave jb one last evil smile and exited the dance room. jb felt this sudden urge in this stomach, was it this mornings breakfast burrito coming back up or maybe he was getting a stomach flu, his thoughts were interrupted my bambam standing next to him. 

"damn hyung dont look so mad."

"what? I'm not mad"

"hyung your gaze was so intense it felt like you were shooting knives out of your eyes. why were you looking at jinyoung hyung like that anyways." the name of the other made jb roll his eyes.

" i dont know what you're talking about bambam."

"holy shit, are you jealous cause jinyoung hyung is going out to eat with youngjae?"

"no no I'm not." 

"you totally are oh my god!"

"bambam shut up." jb was starting to lose his patience.

"if you're jealous that means you have a crush on youngjae!"

"i dont have a fucking crush on youngjae!" the yell echoed though out the dance room before it became silent. bambam looked at the older with watery eyes. he was never good at dealing with people yelling at him. jb looked at bam to see him standing there with trembling limbs. guilt washed over his body.

"fuck, I'm sorry bam i didnt mean to blow off on you like that." bam kept his gaze fixed on the elder as he went to go sit down on the couch. minutes passed before he was finally able to move, he walked towards his leader and sat next to him. 

"its not a crush its more like.. i really admire him and think he's super cute and i would like to take him out to eat and hold his hand maybe even kiss his forehead from time to time." jb slapped his mouth shut before he could continue spilling out his feelings. he turned to bambam who had his eyes wide open.

"you're right hyung its not a crush, you're fucking whipped." jb wanted the couch to swallow him whole right that moment. "is that why you were giving jinyoung hyung the death stare."

"yes bam, it is. i know i only met the kid but something about him draws me in, i want to know more about him and be the reason he smiles. jinyoung is smart so he probably caught on and decided to tease me."

"well, he's doing a pretty good job, but hyung you know the rules, you can't fall in love with another member. if coach found out about your little crush he would kick you off the team for sure." 

"i know the rules bambam, but i feel like he's worth the risk." bam looked at jb, seeing the frustration is his face. the younger sighed loudly to catch jb's attention.

"im not good at giving advice hyung but i think you need some." jb sat up right and turned to face bambam. "give it some more time, hang out with him and flirt if you want but outside of the dance room, if you're gonna do it here make sure coach is no where in sight. if after a month you're still whipped for him, go for it and date him. you deserve happiness and if he's the one to give it to you then go all for it. talk to coach about it and maybe he'll be okay with it. also try and hide your jealousy hyung, its pretty obvious." jb smiled at the younger appreciating his words.

"thank you bam. ill see how things go between us." 

"good! now come on I'm hungry" the younger pulled him off the coach and left the building for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! thank you again for reading, i know this chapter is kinda all over the place but i needed to establish jb's feelings even if it wasn't already obvious. this fic isn't gonna be a lot of chapters so the chapters after this are gonna be quite long with a lot of info in them. i hope you guys continue to enjoy this fic! you can comment if you would like! <3

**Author's Note:**

> hi okay, this is my first time writing a fic on here and i hope you guys like it and i will try and update weekly. you can comment stuff if you would like :). Also i got this idea because @2jaelicious on twitter posted it and i had to write it aha. But anyways i hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
